Azula the Bounty Hunter
by BloodyHoney
Summary: Azula has been banished from the Fire Nation. She must now find her mother, Lady Ursa, if she wants to restore her title and her honor. With the help of a Bounty Hunter named June, finding her long lost mother may be a breeze.
1. Chapter 1

The fiery raven stalked her prey as he knelt down to grab his weapon. Before he had a chance to stand upright a burst of flames encircled him. Out of the highlighted glow lunged a young woman with deadly golden eyes. He was no match against her furious and nimble strikes. Try as he might, she overwhelmed him with blow after blow.

"Who are you?" he roared.

She ignored his question, "I need some information from you about my mother. Sources tell me that you were the last to see her."

The woman's hand dove into her bag and retrieve a scroll. She unrolled it and revealed a portrait of an elegant queen. The bottom right corner stamped with a Fire Nation insignia.

"Tell me where Lady Ursa is and I might let you live." The words spouted from her mouth with a confident ease.

The man replies in a shaken tone. "Yes, I recognize her. But she didn't go by the name Ursa when I met her. She told me she was from the Northern Watertribe. I don't know much else. Only that she doesn't live there anymore."

"The name she used, what was it?" inquired his attacker.

"It was.."

Just as he began to speak a crazed beast emerged from the woods and struck him down with it's venomous tongue. He was completely paralyzed. From the back of the creature sprang a whip welded by a skillful bounty hunter. The man became entangled within it. In one fluid motion the huntress pulled the man onto her saddle and turned to ride off.

"Wait a minute!" shouted the raven. "He's my prisoner!"

"Sorry honey, it's nothing personal, just business." the huntress harped snidely. "This man has a bounty on his head, therefore, his head belongs to me."

"How did you know he was here? It took me 3 days to track him down." The young woman posed the question but more meant it as a statement of being there first.

"My shirshu can track anyone down. He can smell a target from a continent away."

_crack_ The whip sounded and off the beast road.

The young woman's fury subsided. She thought about the bounty hunter and her unusual pet. Perhaps this mission could finally end. It had been two long years since she was set out to find her mother. Banished from her homeland By her own brother. Not allow to return until she found Lady Ursa alive and well. It was cruel irony. The once proud Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, now striped of her title and her honor. With no means to get by or servants to aid her. She was nothing more than a commoner now.

A few days later the former princess sat outside of an Earth Nation bar. The night drew in and an intoxicated huntress emerged from within. As she turned to leave her eyes met with golden eyes of doom. Azula stood quietly and then suddenly broke the silence with a series of questions about the woman's shirshu.

June hiccuped and smiled in response. "Sure, I'll help you find your mother... if the price is right."

"I don't have any money right now, but if you assist me I will pay you for your services. Once I'm restored as Fire Nation Princess I will have access to great riches."

"Oh.. bummer, I only accept cash up front. All of my charitable services were used up years ago." June waved her hand in the air bidding the raven a farewell as she departed. "Come back when you have the cash."

Azula scowled as her fist blazed with anger. Her brother made her swear not to take a life or the deal was off. The old Azula would have simply burned the nag and stolen her shirshu. She calmed herself, self-assured that she could come up with the money. As she began to leave, a poster caught her eye. A wanted poster. If June could collect money from turning in fugitives, so could she.

The next day June rode into a village. Her latest target was being rather elusive. Suddenly Nyla whipped around and headed back out of the village. The criminal she was after sprinted by. Her shirshu's tongue lunged towards the man but was deflected by a flying shield. Azula sprang onto the scene and apprehended the suspect. Nyla stretched out his tongue again and again. This time aiming for the banished Princess. With one fell swoop, Azula let out a blast of fire and singed the beast's venomous weapon. The raven quickly knocked out her prey and took off with him flung over her shoulder.

"She's good.. a little too good." The huntress thought to herself. "Perhaps I should strike a deal with this kid before she takes all of my business."


	2. Chapter 2

A noble lady softly exits the young prince's chamber. The woman had been banished from her home, But she refused to leave without telling her children goodbye. Both of them. As she made her way towards her daughter's room she reflected on the days events. They had all been set into motion by her youngest child.

"..so then Grandpa said that Dad has to kill Zuko." the young princess stated a matter of factly, giving a chilling grin.

It deeply concerned the woman how her angel-faced daughter could deliver such news, and in an unfeeling tone. Her heart ached as she approached the girl's bedside.

She sat down and gentle woke the slumbering child. "Azula, I have to go away. I just want you to promise me something, okay?"

The girl rubbed her eyes and nodded.

"Always remember it's better to be respected than feared."

Azula nodded again. It was complete nonsense but she agreed. "I will Mom."

Lady Ursa smiled. "Good girl. I have something for you." She pulled a decorative comb from her hair. "It's been traditionally passed down through my family. It belonged to my Grandma Ta Min." a single tear slid down the lady's cheek. "I was going to give it to you when you got married, but now.." She paused.

Princess Azula sat up on her bed and admired her gift. "Thank you." suddenly she was pulled into an encouraging hug.

"I will always love you, no matter what happens." Ursa stood up and made her way towards the door.

"MOM WAIT!" Azula was awakened by her own screams. She sat up and looked around to recap where she was. Her palm placed firmly on her forehead, she sighs. "I hate that dream."

The fiery raven suddenly panics. She begins to rifle through her bag. The instant her fingers touch the silk thread cloth her heart eases. It was first thing she grabbed after her banishment. She inspects the treasure bound within. A comb with gilded flames, stealing light from the flicking glow of her campfire. It was then wrapped in silk and carefully returned to her bag. With a yawn and a quick stretch, Azula was ready to start her day.

She had already collected money from bounty hunting. None of the fugitives had been worth much. Not enough to cover the asking price of June's services. Though she did enjoy chastising her victims. Each knew how much money she wasn't getting from turning them in. Her favorite thing about bounty hunting was June. The priceless look on that woman's face when her prey was stolen right from under her.

Azula always seemed to be in the right place at the right time. It was more than skill, more than luck. She had the unfair advantage of both. June noticed the young woman's natural talent. Hastily, she had decided to help Azula. And at a drastically reduced price.

The raven handed the huntress a small object bound in silk. "This belonged to my mother, I never wore it so I'm sure it still has her scent."

June knelt beside her pet so he could catch a whiff. "I think he's got it."

The shirshu immediately stuck his nose in the air. He circled the area several times before finally settling down on the grass. Nyla then turned his head towards his master.

Azula impatiently asks, "..Well, which way do we go?"

The Bounty Hunter stands, thoughtfully touching her chin. "Not a clue."

"I gave you a scent! I paid you! Now find my mother!" Her furious words transformed into a soothing tone. "If you don't I will just have to stick around here. I seem to be a naturally gifted Bounty Hunter."

A disturbed looked covered June's face. "I don't know what to tell you, this doesn't happen.. usually."

"..but it did before?" Azula inquired.

"Only once. But that kid turned up on the back of a lion turtle." the huntress snaps her fingers "That's it! You don't need to hang around here. You need to find a lion turtle."

The banished princess rolls her eyes, "A lion turtle. You think my mother travels the world on the back of a mythical beast?"

June shrugs and displays sheepish grin, "Sure, why not.."

"I already paid you so you will assist me." the young woman threw a sharp glare. "First I need a name. The man you turned in the first time I saw you. We need to find him."

"Okay, okay, I'll help you." June was unaware she had sold her soul. "We can get to the prison, but it'll take a whole day and night to get there. Once we do, they aren't going to just let us walk in."

Azula turns to her and give a villainous smirk, "You get us there, I'll get us in."


	3. Chapter 3

From a distance the structure looked like a metal cube, free floating inside a crater. When it grew nearer, one could see it was suspended by massive chain links.

Two ninjas descended on the fortress. Dressed in black from head to toe, they were the shadows. Taking the lead, one shadow super-heats the wall into a smelted ooze. They enter. Silently, the golden eyed ninja signals to her partner. A whip flashes and wraps tightly around an exposed pipe. The women swing across the opening. As the whip recoils, it lets out a _ffpt._

"Did you hear that?" a petite guard asks.

The larger guard replies, "It's probably one of those rat birds again."

"Let's check it"

At the moment he was saying "out", both were taken down by stealth and grace. The shadows made their way, level by level, without raising alarm. They continued until they found him. Inside a cold metal cell, a lone criminal sat.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he asks the dark figures.

June unmasks herself and smirks.

"No, not you again.." he grunts "I suppose you're here to free me. Just so you can turn me back in and collect on my bounty twice."

She pauses for a moment. "No, but that's actually not a bad idea."

He grunts again and turns his attention towards the second figure. "Who are you supposed to be? A bounty hunting trainee?" The man snickers at her.

Azula removes her cover and her evil smile ignites his emotions. Reacting in fear, he screams hysterically. The woman quickly subdue him and muffle his cries.

Two fingers loom by his temple, they fire off like a blue welding torch. "If you yell like that again I will melt your eye right out of it's socket. Trust me when I say, before any guards arrive, I will have already melted the other."

He frantically nods, showing her that he fully understands.

The bounty hunter comments, "Wow, and I thought I was dark. A little disturbing there princess."

"Let's continue this conversation where we left off. What name did my mother use?" Azula removes the gag from his mouth.

"Sh, sh, she.." stumbling over his words. "she. used. the."

"Out with it!" the raven snaps impatiently.

"Saru." he states her name plainly.

"Tell me everything you know about her, now."

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_ Alarm bells relentlessly sounded.

The huntress replaces her cover. "Azula, Let's go!"

Irritated, she replies "I still have questions that need"

June cuts the royal pain off by shoving past her. She quickly grabs the man by the neck and swings him in front of her. Forcing him to lead. "Then he's coming with us. Let's move!"

Two women head down the corridor with their captive. Only to be met by several guards . Each of them welding a larger weapon than the next. Once they were completely surrounded, Azula exhibited an unusual stance.

She exhaled slowly in and out and whispers "shhhhhhhh.."

Every light source within the prison began to glow blue, abruptly flickering until they were all extinguished. Under the cover of darkness they made their escape.

Far from the levitating jail, the trio stops. The man was delighted to be out. He rolled and frolicked in his freedom. Cheering and singing of the ocean blue. His behavior changed when his eyes met a set of torturous golden ones.

"Uh.. thanks for getting me out of there." he acknowledges gratefully.

"I don't want to hear you speak another word unless it's about my mother." Azula replies in a level tone.

"All I know is she's a merchant." he shrugs "She travels around the world selling medicines and scented oils."

"Anything else?"

"Tea leaves, oh, and perfumes." his trembling words ease as he continues.

June pipes in "Perfumes? If she's wearing a strong scent like that, then maybe that's why Nyla couldn't find her."

Azula looks at her "..very interesting." her gaze then returns the the criminal. "Tell me peasant, what does she use to travel the world?"

"...a boat." he thinks it's an obvious answer.

"A boat. How about that." Azula glares back at June, giving an aloof smirk. "So your telling me she uses a boat. Not a lion turtle."

"...yes" a look of confusion covers his face.

"Tell me peasant, How did one such as yourself come to know my mother?" her eyes burning with interest.

"Well, we were in the same business. Sort of... I traveled with a crew back then, selling "freely" acquired merchandise. She was often at the same port as we were. A very mysterious woman, never reveal much about herself. One day we noticed how well her business was doing. So a group of us decided to acquire some of her items for "free". Which was a huge mistake!" he gulps and continues "The next thing I know, she had our ship and I'm waking up alone on a roof top somewhere!"

His head hung low. "Without a ship we weren't pirates anymore. We were nothing more than petty thieves without a place to store our loot." The man mourned his loss.

"You tried to steal from my mother? Frankly, I'd be upset if her end of the story didn't impress me so much. But still.." Azula takes the opportunity to give the thief a swift kick in head, knocking him out cold. "I'm going to the Northern Watertribe. He already said she doesn't live there, but with a name I can find more leads."

"What should I do with him?" the huntress asks.

The banished princess smiles "I'm sure you can come up with something creative."

June smiles back "Oh, I will."

Early the next morning the ex-pirate wakes up in bonds, tied to a saddle. He looks around an notices the passing scenery, the rear end of a shirshu, and June sitting on the saddle in front of him.

"You're turning me in again, aren't you?" The man says with an tear.

The bounty hunter laughs "Hey, I won't take credit. I know it was your idea. But I just couldn't resist capitalizing on it!"


	4. Chapter 4

The nights grew shorter. The evening air was warm and still. June happily settled back into her normal routine. Business had finally picked back up! Things were great without the threat of a rival bounty hunter. So many weeks had passed and there was no sign of Azula. Reason to celebrate. Not that she needed one.

"Here's to you Princess!" she raised her glass in the air "You were calculating, demanding, and deranged!"

Tipping the glass towards her lips, mumbles "..and one of the few people I respected."

She quickly downs the drink and was rather persistent on buying the next round. Standing atop her table, June begins to give her next toast. But she paused when she notices something unusual. All lanterns within the establishment flicker blue for the briefest of moments.

A familiar figure enters " Why are you celebrating? We have work to do!"

The huntress groans "I guess 'Little Miss Buzz-Kill' still hasn't found her Mommy yet."

Azula answeres back in a condescending tone. "Would I be in this bar if I had? ...dum dum"

she growls "Come on! it's time to leave!"

"We're not going to accomplish anything tonight. We'll start tomorrow. But for now, kick back and enjoy life. Drinks are on me!" hopping down from the table, she leans on the bar, holding two fingers out. "House special, Mort."

The barkeep catches her signal and slaps two glasses on the wooden bar top. Filling them with a lime green liquid. June picks up the drinks and tilts her head in the direction of the vacant table.

Azula turns her face up in disgust. "I don't have time to lounge around."

"You really need to relax. Trust me, you'll feel refreshed tomorrow."

"No." her eyes stuck on the repulsive offering.

"Either you sit you pampered palace butt down and have a drink with me, or you can forget about my help." June takes the opportunity and eases back into her chair.

The lanterns heat up the room, and the raven shouts "Forget it! I don't need your help!"

"Suit yourself. Right over there is the door." the huntress points towards the exit. "I'd love to help you out.. The way out is the way you came in."

The banished princess storms off, fueled by a wildfire rage. She never met anyone who didn't, in some way, fear her. But it was better this way. She can work alone. Besides, Azula never played well with others who didn't follow _her_ rules. Still, a strange urge lingered. For some reason, she wanted to work with June. Perhaps it was all of leads she'd collected with that woman's help.

Azula quietly walks back in, taking the abandoned chair, opposite the nag. She grabs the drink and throws it back. "..Eck!"

"So, how did the whole Watertribe thing go? Any new leads?" the bounty hunter inquires.

"None. I didn't even get past the gates. Those fools blacklisted me!" she announced with a scowl.

June holds her empty glass in the air, "..and I'm supposed to believe that stopped you?"

"No. Believe me, I tried. But I've never seen so many water-leeches protecting a snow fort." the glass rolls back and forth at her fingertips. "They really pissed me off! I should go back there and melt away their whole city!"

Mort, the barkeep, slowly refills the glasses. "it's on the house ladies."

the bounty hunter winks, "then keep um' coming"

An hour passes and late night breaks into early day. Inside an Earth Kingdom tavern, a banished princess shows a side few had ever seen. Her tone was lighter, her golden eyes were cheerful, and her laugh lost it's malicious ring.

"..so then I told him that, **hiccup**, the fire-faerie would come to him at night if he slept, **hiccup**, under his bed." the crowded pub roared with their laughter. "Zuzu slept under his bed every night for a month! **hiccup**, He is so dim sometimes..."

"What about your mom? What's she like?" June asks innocently.

"My Mother? **hiccup**, She's okay I guess. We were never that close." she sits up while swatting at the invisible flying teacup "That stupid teacup is back! **hiccup**!"

The huntress laughs, "Okay, I think your cut off the cactus juice."

"You know... **hiccup**, You know what the problem is?" her glass slips from her hold and slides to the center of the table.

"About what?" June already forgetting the topic.

"About my mother! **hiccup**, She always tried to turn me into my brother. I n-vver **hiccup**, never understood why she would favor the one who was weak."

The bounty hunter smiles at her "That kid wasn't weak, He was stubborn, just like you. Look at where he ended up, Fire Lord."

Azula crossed her arms on the table, her face buried within them "I know, I know! **hiccup**,I just can't believe how.. how good, **hiccup**, he is at it. Zuzu is a much kinder Fire Lord than our father ever was. **hiccup**, at yet everyone still respects him." golden eyes peer up at June, the look of doom returns. "D-don't tell him I said that."

"Only if you pay me." shooting a grin.

The raven rested her forehead on the table, arms dangling at her sides. Willing herself to stop these damn **hiccups**! Lost in her world of thought. When did she start thinking that? Her brother was the root cause of most of her problems. A weak link in her family chain whom she despised. At the moment she could of easily torn him down again. Here she was, praising him. It must of been the cactus juice.

"Ah, I just want to find my Mother so I can get my life back. My Title, My Honor." Azula admits. "This would be so much easier if she didn't know I was hunting her..."

"Huh?" June cocked her head to the side. "Wait, how does she know?"

"On the day I was to be crowned as the Fire Lord, she came to see me." she turned her head away from the huntress's gaze . "She tried to tell me she loved me. I cracked. Smashed my mirror and broke down... I yelled at her. Terrible things."

"What things?"

"I told her how she was no mother of mine. She would face death at my hands for returning to the Fire Nation. If it took me my entire life to hunt her down, I would. That's the price for returning once you've been banished. " the raven sat motionless. "That was the last time I ever saw her..."

"How could you be so cold to your mother?" Not many things upset June, but her own mother had died when she was a child. It was a big part of why she had decided to help Azula.

Her highness simply shrugged. "I don't really know why. I guess cruelty just runs in the family." she stumbles a bit trying to stand up. "It's already morning, I'm going to bed." She glaces back at the nag, "I expect you to be ready when I wake up."

Azula heads off, leaving June behind. The bounty hunter waits patiently for the morning list of fugitives to be delivered. Sitting alone with her thoughts. Why would anyone threaten to kill their own mother? Perhaps the Princess only cared about her title and her honor. But who was she to judge? After all, she was only in it for the money.

The door swung open and a soft voice somehow over-powered the noise. "I'm looking for a bounty hunter named June. Does anyone know where I can find her?"

The question seemed lost as the bar experienced a sudden silence. The huntress observed the stranger. This woman seemed so familiar. Then it hit her. It's that precious little Waterbender, Katara.

Her voice echoed from the back corner, "That all depends on who's looking for her." leaning forward, out the shadows.

Katara turns "We have some business to discuss."

June's eyebrow raised and she replied with a knowing smirk, "Sure honey, I think we can help each other out."


End file.
